As Long As We Both Shall Live
by kaleidoscopedisaster
Summary: Minako spent a good part of her life searching for love. Now, she's trying to reawaken the soul of her former lover.


She pushed the doors open with a new wind. She was ecstatic but an ever present burden laid on her. When Minako stepped into the church that day, it was hard to keep her eyes dry and her makeup from running. She had mentally prepared herself for this day with the support of her friends. It was only a matter of time before she had to walk down the aisle.

This was the day. Her love was finally getting married. Kunzite—or Kenton as he was called now—and she had finally had a second chance without any strings attached. He wasn't committed to the dark side and she was waiting for her duties to resume.

She dabbed at one of her eyes as she turned to the left to where the groom hid. She approached a cherry wood door in complete silence. A silver cross and a tarnished silver knob adorned the door. The door was cracked open a bit but she knocked any way. She heard a slight acknowledgment as she entered the room. His deep but pleasant voice beckoning her in. As she closed the door behind her, she surveyed the room. It was obvious that the rest of the men had been there. Jason's pack of cigarettes laid on a small table along with two silver cuff links, a pink boutonniere, and Kenton's cellphone. A flask resided on that table as well which no doubt owned by Neal. Zane had obviously organized the small table where the men had all discarded items. A chair was on its back with its legs facing in a corner. Minako was curious of what happened to the chair but did not focus on it.

Suddenly, the tall man facing the southern window turned as he straightened his white tie. She couldn't help but admire how attractive he looked in dark gray. It was _so_ much better than the traditional black but didn't stand out too much. He wasn't one for that. She was so glad they had gone with the color. His eyes immediately brightened at the sight of her.

It was ten minutes before the ceremony, the room was still and Minako stood in front of Kent in a long yet slim light colored dress.

"Minako." Kent smiled. He looked her up and down before saying, "I can't believe you're ready," Minako was only ready because she couldn't sleep the entire night. She drove her friends mad with her constant calling. Kent pushed up his sleeve to check the wristwatch he had. He slapped his hand to his chest and looked to Minako, agape. "And on time as well."

If this had been any other day, Minako would've smiled at his small joke. It wasn't often that his humor peeked through his hard exterior.

"My hotel room was uncomfortable." She said with a shrug. He shook his head. A smirk growing across his lips. Playing cool, of course. These were the little games they played.

"This is it." Minako whispered excitedly to him. Kent nodded to her statement with a shy smile. To her, this was some sort of deadline. A test for him but he was saying nothing. After a moment of thought, Minako began to brush off his sleeves and adjust his jacket.

"Minako...I'm not supposed to see you." He shook his head with a playful smile. "You need to leave and get ready to walk."

She giggled. "I know but screw the rules!" Kent softly grabbed the small hand that was fixing his vest. He whispered her name and they shared a moment. Minako could practically see their old life reflecting off his pupils. She smiled to him. He kissed her hand tenderly.

Minako's other hand swung to his head where she lightly played with his hair. Both entranced by the other, Minako decided to place her final card. She closed the distance between them and pressed her small frame against him. Then she placed her pair of candy-colored lips on his. Her hands reached into his hair and curled around his lightening tresses. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

She felt his hands slowly wrap around her waist and press her closer. She deepened the kiss, she could feel Kunzite. She could feel the lost man approaching in the modern one's touch.

The moment transcended to a time of kings and queens arguing and their children tasting the forbidden fruit, not yet tasting the poison of their choices.

And as soon as it started, the moment ended. Kent abruptly drew away from her. He pulled his arms back and locked them in place at his sides. Minako's lip quivered. She wanted him back. She wanted Kunzite to take Kent's place and realize the woman wasn't right for him. It was an impossible task but she just thought if she showed him...

It was too late. He was gone. Kunzite was gone forever.

Mina could tell that Kent was not pleased with her actions. "Minako. Why did you do that?" Kent exclaimed in a whisper. "I'm getting married!"

"Nothing?" She whispered. It was almost impossible to speak with her throat closing up. Minako searched for the former lead general in his eyes.

"Stop, Minako." Kent shook his head. He gripped her into a tight embrace as if it were some apology. "You know just as well as I do that we would have never worked out." Minako's hands gripped to his starched shirt as she buried her face into his chest. She breathed in the smell of his generic and sensible soap that couldn't hide his slight metallic scent.

Kent and the rest of the shitennou were reborn without any of their memories as clean men. Minako became his best friend in hope of a rekindled love but his ever present fiancé had gotten in the way.

Minako smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." She parted his hair and stood on the balls of her feet. She placed a tender kiss on his forehead. "You know I get so...jealous. I should just be happy for you." She said as she begrudgingly released Kent. They both knew her words were false but they let the white lie stand between them.

She wished him luck before she walked out of the room with a sad smile and a wave.

There was an unrepairable distance between the two former lovers. She lingered in the past for a stoic Kunzite. The one that had made the brash knight fall deeply in love. In the midst of her lingering, Minako had fallen for Kent. Yet, Minako lied to herself, telling herself that she only loved the former Kunzite, the knight in tainted armor.

A half hour later, the dreaded ceremony started. She walked with a groomsmen to the slow instrumental music. The senshi and Mamoru sat in a pew alone watching her walk down the aisle with sympathetic expressions. She refused to look at Kent until the end of her walk. She gave him one last chance, one final moment for something to click.

No new recognition painted his face. He nodded to her with a smile and turned his head back to the back of the church.

The wedding march played as the young woman came through the arch of the door frame. She walked gracefully with a glowing visage on her petite features. Minako had never learned her name. In her ignorance, she had felt that she would be gone before too long and didn't bother to remember it. Minako watched in envy as the woman traded vows with her former lover.

As the bride and groom kissed, Minako smiled in utter happiness. She clapped her hands with the rest of the crowd. Then, in that final and earnest moment, she wasf overwhelmed in joy.

_At least one of us can escape the past._


End file.
